


this can happen sometimes

by kingofthedumpster



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, also very self-indulgent, not even a fic tbh, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthedumpster/pseuds/kingofthedumpster
Summary: "I favour Daehwi a lot, so I'm always doting on him in this way but... at some point... a bit... well..."





	this can happen sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking short it shouldn't even be called a fanfic. i am sorry, i would make it longer but i'm kinda rusty after all these years without writing anything at all. also i just needed to ge this out of my chest lmao
> 
> the best part about this it's that it's totally tru, pls check out [noh taehyun's identity crisis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVDZZHhcmUA&lc) on Must Eat 20

Taehyun didn't want this to happen. Why would he? It's only complicating things that should be simple and if he hates anything in this world, that's complicated things.  
He can't afford for this secret to go out in the public. He can't afford a scandal now that Hotshot has gotten a second chance. Taehyun would never forgive himself if the downfall of his group were to be because of him.  
Taehyun also knows Daehwi is too young. There are no boundaries when it comes to love, but when the person you like is a fucking minor you kind of have to put them there yourself. And that's what he has to do now.  
If only Daehwi wasn't so fucking cute, basically forcing Taehyun to dote on him because he can't fucking resist cuteness. If only someone had warned him about this, he would've been more careful.  
Maybe he wouldn't have spent so much time alone with Daehwi, not talking just enjoying each other's company (and maybe Taehyun staring a bit too long at the younger boy). Maybe he wouldn't have played so much with Daehwi. Maybe all this shit would've been avoided.  
But now it's too late. He can't keep thinking about what he could've done -should've done- to avoid this. Now all he can do is try to not make it obvious whenever his heart misses a beat when he sees Daehwi. Which is kind of hard when Taehyun spent so much time with him.  
He could ignore him, but the younger would start asking questions and that had to be avoided at all cost. So in the end, all Taehyun can do is hope for the best.


End file.
